The Distraction
by MoonstrucK 123
Summary: [side fic,prior to Mission Proposal] On a training assignment,one of Sakura's mistakes makes her fall into a slight mishap with her future ANBU Captain...[SasuSaku]


**A/N: Another one shot with a terribly uncreative title, if anyone has any suggestion I would appreciate it, I have no idea why but I simply could not think of one. Go figure..**

**On a side note, I wonder why I don't make all these related one shots into a multi-chaptered fic (ill ponder that)..why am I always making one shots.Hmm. Anyways, no actual plot to this, it's just a little side-ficlet I did (at work, of all places), to kind of give a small insight on how Sasuke treated Sakura prior to "Mission Proposal"…**

**I am not completely satisfied with it but I intended it to be a lighthearted read, I hope you agree and I haven't failed miserably…hopefully there will be more SasuSaku inspirations to come…the plot bunnies never fail!**

**Another side note, I hope Sakura does not come of as a weakling, it's not my intention but I am just convinced it is Sasuke's way to constantly undermine her as a way to push her to be stronger (even if he recognizes that she has gotten stronger) and this is the only way he knows how in my perspective… His way of caring is arrogant, and blunt, and I think that's what makes Sasuke, well, Sasuke. But that's just how I see it – anyways, I am all for strong females (even though the damsel in distress can be cute too) and I hope Sakura comes off as one regardless of Sasuke's demeaning comments.**

**Ok enough of my rambling – I hope you like it.**

**solarise777**

* * *

_italics - Sakura's thoughts _

* * *

**The Distraction**

Sakura leaped from branch to branch, her lithe figure gracefully moved so that she was not seen or heard. Her shoulder length pink haired swayed behind her, occasionally getting in her face. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and continued, determined, on her way to complete her training assignment – a simulated mission in a combat field.

Ino and Kiba moved alongside her, intent on completing their part of their mission in order to return to the base of their makeshift camp.

They didn't get too far as the sound of a twig cracked. They all paused in their steps, without uttering a single word or breathe. Kiba nodded for Ino and Sakura to separate and surround the suspicious area.

Sakura landed quietly on the soft earth, her eyes scanning the area for a sign of danger or an attack. Her focused turned to Ino, who, she noted to herself, was not herself today. Her eyes were surrounded by black rings, her hair not in its usual perfect order, and her posture not as confident.

_What is the matter with her today…I bet it's Shikamaru, I wonder if he returned from his mission yet? Its been three months.._

Before Sakura could finish her thoughts on the state of her best friend, she saw Ino leap to a seemingly innocent branch, until –

"Ino, watch out!"

Before Sakura had time to think about what she was doing, she leapt in her direction just as Ino tapped her foot over the camouflaged chakra wire, which caused the exploding tags and senbon needles to fly in their direction.

Sakura cradled Ino and pushed them as far away as possible from the targeted spot, but not without getting burned on her right arm and leg, and pierced in her shoulder.

"Sakura, Ino!" Kiba's voice could be heard over the explosion.

As the explosion died down, Sakura lay on the floor panting, with Ino looking over her.

"Sakura! What were you thinking?"

"Ino…what is wrong with you today?", she mumbled, wincing in pain.

"What? After all that, and that's what you say?"

"Ino, I'll be fine, I'm a medic-nin, remember…", she said, as she groaned trying to stand up while pulling out the senbon needles, realizing she undermined the extent of her wounds.

"I don't care, you're so irresponsible, I cant believe you-!"

As Ino was rambling, another division of their team consisting of Sai, Naruto, and Chouji, heard the commotion on their way to complete their training task and stopped by to see what the problem was.

"Hey ugly, nice mess you got yourself into there", Sai smirked, staring down at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Shut up Sai, can't you see Sakura-chan is in pain!" Naruto shouted as he made his way over to Sakura.

"Sai – not now, please", she muttered. Her lack of a comeback and the pain evident in her eyes told Sai it was time to shut up and leave it for when he could enjoy a verbal battle.

Kiba and Naruto and Ino and Chouji were arguing with one another over the camouflage chakra sting and how the explosion happened, so Sai took it as an opportunity to step in.

"Alright, ugly – we wouldn't want the forest beasts to be scared when they find you, so-" a hand slammed down on his wrist as he bent to pick up Sakura in his arms.

Sai turned to see Uchiha Sasuke, an unemotional stare on his face.

"That won't be necessary", he said evenly.

"Sasuke…I can explain, I-" Sakura stuttered, ashamed at the seemingly weak state she was in.

"Go back to your positions – we won't have this be a distraction on our training".

_This? Distraction?_

"Sasuke, you don't have to speak like I'm not here I told you I can explain –"

Sai cut her off and glared back at the Uchiha.

"I'll take her back to the medical center, she needs –"

"She needs to train. Her current position proves so. All of you, resume your tasks. Sakura clearly does not have the skill to complete it."

Sakura stared upwards at Sasuke in awe – her mind failed to register what he was actually saying. Where did he come up with new ways to undermine her?

Ino turned red with anger, storming over to stare the Uchiha straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean, doesn't have the skill? She's the one that noticed the-!"

"Kiba, take your team mate and leave", he said coolly.

With a bit of argument from Naruto and a cold glare directed to Sasuke by Sai, and an indifferent Chouji listening to Ino's bickering, all the units went on there way, leaving Sasuke with Sakura.

"Sasuke, it's not what you think. If you would just let me explain…".

"I know what happened".

"Then why did you-"

Without a word, he picked her up effortlessly, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist and the other under her long legs.

To give herself some support, she cautiously put her arms lightly around his neck and stared upwards at his still emotionless face.

"Medical center", he answered, without waiting for her to ask.

"But Sai was going to-"

"Sai has an assignment to complete. You can't sidetrack the entire team with your incompetence – as the head of this training assignment, those are my orders".

_I love whatever order has me in your arms…_

She brushed that thought quickly aside – she would have no more fantasies or illusions of the unattainable. Her love would no longer play out the impossible of having her feelings reciprocated. Her mind reeled back to reality.

"Incompetence! Sasuke, listen – I respect you as the head of this assignment, but please do not insult my abilities".

"Stop moving around – I have to stop by the headquarters to pick up a mission report to hand it to the Hokage".

Frustrated, Sakura slumped back in her position in his arms, deciding that passive resistance was what was best due to her physical state.

_I know I've gotten stronger, I know I am a good medic-nin…you won't put me down._

The rest of there way to the camp was conversation free, the silence made Sakura uncomfortable, and since there was no conversation – or argument- to distract her, she found herself staring absentmindedly at his stern face until –

_**Thud**_

He put her down unceremoniously on the ground and stared down at her.

"Stay here", he said, his back to her as he walked off to get the report.

_It's not like I can go anywhere._

Sakura took the time to check on her wounds, and noticed that in some areas her skin was severely burned that it was peeling.

"Sakura-san!" someone cried out.

Sakura looked up to find a group of three young Chuunins surrounding her, her interns at the hospital.

"Sakura-san, are you okay! How did you get those wounds!"

"It's nothing, just a small mishap during a training assignment", she smiled, her beautiful pink lips mesmerizing the three Chuunins who worriedly ran about checking her wounds.

"Of course it's not nothing, Sakura-san! We won't have our beautiful doctor, the number one female Jounin, suffer in this way! Your porcelain skin is damaged, we must take you right away to the medical tent! You have ANBU exams coming up, you need to be in top shape! I will ask Sasuke-sama to give us permission to-!"

"To do nothing. Go back to your tents", Sasuke said, approaching them from behind, mission report in his hand and a glare in his eye.

"Sasuke-sama! With all due respect, but we must tend to her wounds in the proper facilities!"

"Leave", he said, in a tone laced with warning.

With fear in there eyes, the three chuunins left, disappointed in not being able to help there mentor.

Sakura shook her head at Sasuke.

"You shouldn't have done that, they were only concerned for my well-being".

"And being distracted in the process. I am training for position of ANBU Captain – they are training for the Jounin exams. It's enough you're wasting my time, I won't allow you to waste anyone elses'".

"Why are you wasting your time then", she mumbled under her breath, staring at his back as he turned momentarily to brief his replacement on the orders to give out during his absence, who looked like he was trembling in fear of the Uchiha's warning not to mess up.

As he walked back to pick her up, the first thing in her mind blurted out as he lifted her up

"If you think I am so incompetent, re-assign me, because I'll have you know most people recognize my abilities and appreciate it!"

She stared up at him. Defiant.

He stared down at her. Smirking in arrogance.

"Hn. Like I would let you distract anyone else", he said casually, as he unconsciously tightened his firm grip on her.

Sakura sighed, oblivious to this gesture as she stared absent mindedly at the sky, uneasily contemplating her future work relations with the Uchiha.

_Kami-sama, if this is how he is in a Captain for a training assignment, how's he going to be when he's my ANBU Captain…_

_

* * *

please review its much appreciated:)_


End file.
